A Simple Arguement
by twilightlove7
Summary: Draco Malfoy had called her looks into question, but this time he's not going to get away with it...


**Author's Note: **_So you decided to read my story? YAY!!! This is my first fan fic, so please, be gentle. I may not be the best, but I hope your critics and reviews will help me on my way. My story is def. a Draco/Hermione fic… they're my favorite by far! Enjoy!_

Neither Harry nor Ron could believe it, she, Hermione Granger, the supporter of house elves, lover of all things good and loyal and true, had fallen in love with Hogwarts resident bad boy and death eater in training, the one and only, Draco Malfoy. It hadn't been in her To-Do List it just sort of well, happened.

This occurrence may have been helped along by the fact that as Head Boy and Girl, they spent most of their waking hours together planning this and planning that. Most boys do get a little antsy when a woman is around them, even if they do think of her as the foulest and most loathsome creature to ever walk the planet. In fact maybe that's what the trouble was in their relationship…he had an itch, a yen for her due to their close quarters, which had transformed itself into Hogwarts biggest and juiciest scandal of all time. It all started with an argument; sure, sure, you may think all they did was argue. But this was not some trifling ditty concerning nicknames and old threats, no, during this argument, Draco Malfoy, the biggest prick in Hermione Granger's life, questioned her womanhood…

**Flashback**

"Well look what we have here! It's my favorite little mudblood! No doubt scampering away to her next class to show off her 'extreme intelligence' just one last time today," came the mocking voice of Malfoy. "Oh my goodness, its Draco Malfoy, please someone catch me before I faint from the waves of idiocy radiating from his body," she replied sweetly, warm honey-brown eyes snapping to life. However much she hated him, she couldn't deny the lovely feeling which came from insulting him. "Oh, up for a fight are you," drawled Draco, grey eyes connecting with her now fiery brown ones, "At least there are girls who would faint due to my likes, unlike you, who couldn't get a man to even recognize you were a woman if it weren't for the mountains of frizz you constantly fling about in all directions."

Even if it was from Malfoy, it hurt. Badly. His simple insult brought about a lifetime of insecurities ranging from everywhere to her hair to how big her waist was to her entire body. Tears welled up in eyes set under delicate brows, and her urge to insult and maim his ego lessened considerably. Malfoy noticing her glassy eyes and quivering lips began to cackle, "Oh, poor Granger, did I hit a nerve? My dear it mustn't come as a shock, I mean you've never had a boyfriend for a reason." His grey eyes danced with victory, how could he have never noticed it before, Granger was horribly self-conscious, it was just too much! He began to laugh heartily at her, which gave her enough time to whip out her wand. As the tip protruded into his neck, he observed her face. She was a sight. Tears running down her soft, ivory cheeks, leaking from beautiful large brown eyes…Wait! No stop! Beautiful brown eyes! Soft Cheeks! What in god's name was he doing! His look of shock must have brought Hermione back into the present. Swiftly, she removed her wand and turned her back to him attempting to stop the flow of tears down her cheek.

Draco couldn't help it; he was a sucker for a woman's tears, even if it was a mudblood, a perfectly snooty and at the same time, perfectly desirable, forbidden, beautiful, mudblood. In fact, he felt a bit sorry for his statement. Watching her shakily bend for her Arithmacy books, as her back quivered from his sobs, he felt a twinge of remorse. He spoke softly, "Granger, I was just kidding lighten up." He said trying to lighten the situation. The effect was less helpful then he thought, typical male, always trying to help the situation, but only worsening it considerably.

"Lighten up," she said menacingly, "LIGHTEN UP! What in the hell are you talking about Malfoy! Why the hell would I lighten up! Don't try to take back what you said, I know it's true! I know I'm ugly and undesirable, I know, so don't try to make me feel any worse then I make myself feel already." She shouted her small form shaking as tears again leaked from her sorrowful eyes. "I know that no one realizes that I'm a girl, I know how fat I am, I know that my face isn't perfect and spotless, and my hair will never be straight and shiny and beautiful." With each sentence she came considerably closer to him until he was the one stumbling backwards, his eyes wide with worry and indecisiveness. Her voice broke the next time she spoke, as she stepped up on to the tips of her toes to see into his eyes, "I know I will never, ever be good enough for anyone, Harry, Ron, my parents. And don't even get me started on you, Draco Malfoy, I mmpho….."

Her last few words were mumbled, partly due to surprise, and partly due to the fact, that Draco Malfoy's lips had come crashing down on her own

It had just been too much to hear her talk of how undesirable she was. How could she not see it? She was probably the most beautiful creature in Hogwarts, and had just been to dumb too see it. His infatuation for her had grown over the years, all leading to this one moment. And when she had said his name…Gods, he just had to taste her. To see if she felt for him the same, as he had felt for her all these years. And currently, he thought he may have been mistaken, since she was frozen against him. However, when his hands found her waist and brought her even closer to his now very warm body, it seemed to snap whatever trance she had been plunged into. Her hands slowly came to rest upon the back of his neck drawing him near as well. As they continued to kiss each other, both of them couldn't help but think that they had finally found what they were looking for. And it was wonderful….

Draco cautiously pulled away from her sweet lips, and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it Her...Hermione. I've felt this way for so long," he said softly looking down into her loving golden eyes. She smiled shyly, and replied, "What took you so long?" Giggling slightly, she pulled his head down to hers again for a soft kiss. Sparking the relationship of a lifetime, one that would last a considerably long time, I mean if you consider "Till death do us part", a long time….I do.

_Fin_

**Author Note: **Well, what do you think! I hope it wasn't too cheesy. Hmm.. if it was let me know! Thanks!


End file.
